<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My last lie by WhoKnows2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447794">My last lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnows2/pseuds/WhoKnows2'>WhoKnows2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Other, Scylla Ramshorn-centric, mentions of Porter, mentions of Raelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKnows2/pseuds/WhoKnows2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scylla's reflections before the Bellweather wedding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My last lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi... This is my first fanfic that I write and the inspiration for this came after listening to the song Through the Eyes of a Child by Aurora and for some reason it reminded me of my favorite character in Motherland Fort Salem.<br/>Ohhh!! English is not my first language so sorry for the errors.<br/>Hope you like :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never thought about my past as much as these days. It never crossed my mind to relive those moments until she asked me about my family, my childhood, the place where I come from and I know that she only seeks to know me but at that moment there was no memory in my mind and the instinct to protect myself won before any thought.</p><p>When I began to realize that my vague way of saying things was pushing her away or that my lack of answers was getting between us, I felt the need to open up and let her see little drops of who I was and who I am.</p><p>I only realized the trouble I had gotten myself into when I was afraid of losing her because she wanted to save Porter. And it is true what they say that lies have short legs but lying is easy for me, it is more common for me; because I always have.</p><p>I don't remember much of the first place where my family hid, although I have a vague memory of pale yellow walls. I also do not remember when we moved since I was too young to realize the circumstances that my parents lived day by day. But time goes by and the children get bigger and everything was like a click and my childhood got stained that easy.</p><p>My parents…. They were happy people, they helped others when they could and since I was little they showed me a world full of beauty and magic. But also in their eagerness to protect me was when the lies began. <em>“Scylla we're going to this place because dad got a better job”, “Scylla, how do you think you're going on vacation”, “Scylla we're going on an adventure”</em>; phrases that were repeated in my childhood, continuous excuses for not letting me see a reality but also lies loaded with love.</p><p><br/>
And despite all their efforts to hide the truth of our situation, the children take notice.</p><p>I noticed when I was hanging out with my mother how she looked around her and over her shoulder constantly. I realized how my father was always on the move and with a newspaper under his arm looking for something he seemed never to find. But my little mind not only began to see the attitudes of my parents, but also began to realize the material world that surrounded me; but this came to me at the small age of 5 when a neighbor boy told me about all his toys and the ones he was going to receive on his next birthday.</p><p>Ha! What a scandalous and materialistic thing. But when you are a child that difference means a world. Why don't I have albums full of photographs? Why can't I have the amount of toys this child has? Why do we always have to go? All unanswered questions and that was the first and only day I frowned at my parents when I returned home.</p><p>My mood towards them worsened when a couple of strangers arrived at our house; and they were good people, I don't doubt that but the whole situation in my eyes was totally unfair.</p><p>I will never forget my sixth birthday although it is a date that I do not like to remember since it was the first time that I saw with horror the answers to my questions.</p><p>That afternoon we had gone for a walk with my family to the park, we had ice cream and we spent a beautiful day. We were driving home making plans for the next day when we saw the black cars pass us and stop in front of our house. We saw how people in black uniforms get down and marched towards our door and it was only seconds that I saw how they broke down the door and entered in a quick and orderly manner. It took me minutes to realize that my father had taken me in his arms and together with my mother we were running in the opposite direction to our house. It took me hours to remember hearing distressing screams behind us and feeling my father's hand on my head forcing my face to be hidden on his shoulder and finally understanding the <em>"everything is going to be okay Scylla"</em> that he constantly repeated in my right ear.</p><p>That night I couldn't sleep and not just because I was in a stale-smelling motel room. But I could hear the desperation in my mother's voice and my father's attempts to make her see that everything would be fine, that he was going to fix it, it came like an echo from under the door and their words wouldn't let me close my eyes.</p><p>It was the next morning that they brought me a box of orange juice and cereal that gave me the same excuse to go on an adventure. When I looked at them as they told me about the places we were going to see, I didn't have the heart to ask questions about what happened the day before as I saw fear and desperate sadness in their eyes. So I lied that I was excited about the next trip we would do and I saw how little by little with each sweet word that came out of my mouth their looks changed to one of joy.</p><p>That was just one of the many lies I would tell them.</p><p>Little by little my parents taught me how to interact with others. It started as a game where we were actors and was systematically transformed into something that was carried over into everyday life. Behind the doors of the house was Scylla Ramshorn, but to the outside world I was whatever I wanted to be.</p><p>It was a few years later that the great truth came to light. I was at school and I was always in the company of this boy named Edmon, who lived a few blocks from our house. He was funny and always had the craziest and funniest ideas to pass the time. He liked video games and science fiction books, mainly the ones that had magic in them.</p><p>One night when we were driving home from school he made me promise that we would always be friends, no matter what happened, we would always be together. But when you are acting it is easy to lose yourself in the character you are playing especially when you start to forget about reality and why you are doing it. And because I was naivety and innocence, I decided to show my best friend what he most longed to see ... "magic." Magic was never a mystery or a secret in my life. Since I was little I saw my mother do it, although only in places where there was no one who could see it. So remembering how my mother grew a mushroom from a dead bird I decided to give it a try and show it to Edmon.</p><p>Ha ha ha ha ha ha! After years I realized that necromancy is not for everyone and that even the witches themselves see us as weirdos but it was the only trick I knew how to do.</p><p>Edmon was obviously scared but after I explained what I had done, his gaze changed to one of disgust and it was the first time I heard the term "witch". I ran towards my house while the hateful words of my “best friend” echoed in my ears. And when I told my parents the minute I walked home, the chaos that I had experienced at 6 years was unleashed again. After hours of driving it was my mother who told me that we were not allowed to do magic and made me promise never to use it in front of others. Along with my mother's concern, Edmon's words in my head and the chaos that had been to leave the house quickly, I felt ashamed for what I had done and I hate myself for knowing that the raw truth that everything I lived through and possibly would continue to live was because I was a witch.</p><p>The term "dodger" came later. As I believed, everything began to fall into place, I learned to see over my shoulder like my mother, I learned to make up stories to divert people's attention, I learned how to move so as not to raise suspicions, I learned how to search the exits to be able to escape more quickly. I learned the dodger circuits, how to track, the safe house codes, I learned about the military. In other words, I learned how to survive.</p><p>And it was on one of our many trips that I learned about the Spree. My parents did not like them, they said they were a group that did more harm than good and in my head I did not know how fight for the freedom of the witches it was wrong when we had to live in hiding like rats.</p><p>As with Porter, on every trip I met a lot of people, but I had already learned: "dodgers have no ties because things are not permanent," so I never allowed myself to feel and form a connection with anyone and anything. I never realized the irony of that phrase and that I had already failed to fulfill it to the letter because I already had a connection with someone. That connection was born with me, it was the one that gave me love in my childhood and which did everything in their power to give me the best possible quality of life. It was that only tie that I saw hidden how they took away in the cruelest way when I was 16 years old. And the only one that destroyed me by filling me with enough blind hatred to join a group that gave me the weapons to unleash that pain.</p><p>So I know that I am lying to her, I know that Raelle is a pure and kind-hearted soul who is possibly horrified by my actions, I know that at some point everything is going to explode in some way or another and I know that she will possibly hate me the way that everybody would hate me.</p><p>But just as my parents lied to me that everything was fine, that they had a job, that they were happy and hid their fear, that they weren't tired of running so much. I also lied to them that not having a home did not affect me, I lied that sometimes I was not cold at night or that I was not hungry when we did not have enough money. I lied every time they asked me who I was to protect my family. I lied to my parents by making up colorful stories so that they would never feel that their efforts to give me a normal life were in vain. I lied not wanting more, of not being envious of those people who enjoyed a life without fear. And now that I realize that I found another tie, another being to whom I do not want to detach myself, I continue to lie because at this point the truth is more complicated to explain and more so when the Spree is determined as to how to get her in their hands.</p><p>So tomorrow is the wedding to which I have to crash because of the mission that at the age of 16 I have been entrusted myself, the place where I have to decide my future in all this war game and the moment where I may possibly tell my last lie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>